Conventional multicast routing systems depend on unicast routing protocols to detect a network failure. Redirection of impacted traffic does not occur until after the network failure has been identified by the unicast routing protocol and a new path has been established. In many cases, such as video applications that require near-zero packet loss, this impacts end user experience during failure recovery. Multicast only Fast Reroute (MoFRR) was developed to provide fast reroute and prevent packet loss. MoFRR is used to reroute data before a failure is identified by a unicast routing protocol to provide minimal packet loss. Fast reroute to a backup path may be provided by making a local decision to switch to the backup, which requires less time than waiting for a unicast routing protocol signal on the network to switch to backup. However, MoFRR does not work in topologies in which forwarding nodes do not participate in multicast signaling.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.